


Halloween shopping with Billy and Stu headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Halloween shopping with Billy and Stu headcanons

○ Holiday shopping equals Halloween shopping with these two, especially if you like Halloween as much as they do.

○ Stu would have decided to turn his house into a giant horror attraction this year, mostly to attract more victims while they have fun, and so he would ask for your help to buy stuff.

○ Billy would be the one to drive you around town, looking for different shops that sell horror stuff for houses.

○ He would look like he’s bored and annoyed by all of this, but you know he actually loves the idea.

○ His face just always look like that.

○ And honestly, he can’t wait to scare a bunch of kids, so he’s all in.

○ You and Billy would calmly walk around the shops while Stu runs around like a freak.

○ Every five seconds, the blond would pick up something and shove it in Billy’s arms and/or in your cart.

○ Which is like every single item that would scream ‘Halloween’ to him.

○ You just smile at his behavior, because it’s so adorable how excited he is.

○ Billy would sometimes put the things back to their place behind his back though because some of those things are not scary at all and someone has to be smart about this.

○ And instead, he would find the scariest shit you could ever find in a store.

○ Or he would combine stuff together that would create pure horror.

○ Stu agrees with all of his ideas because they’re awesome.

○ Also, it’s Billy.

○ You can’t disagree with him or your dead.

○ Most of the time you would stay silent, though sometimes you would put out an idea.

○ And it doesn’t matter to them if it’s an awesome or a horrible idea, they will do it just because it’s you and they love you.

○ When you’re finally done with all the house shopping, Stu would be insisting on buying everything.

○ You and Billy don’t protest much, cause it is for _his_ house and it is _his_ idea in the first place.

~~○ _He_~~ ~~_actually pays with his parent’s credit card, but shh._ ~~

○ Next stop is finding costumes for the three of you.

○ And I really _mean_ the three of you.

○ So if you thought you would have a quiet night at your home watching scary movies, you were wrong.

○ Stu would want to coordinate costumes, while Billy would just want to look scary.

○ So you would have to come up with an idea that would please both of them.

○ In the end, you would go with the ‘Urban Legend and Creepypasta’ theme, Stu going for Laughing Jack, Billy for Ticci Toby and you for (Halloween costume).

○ Buying clothes and makeup supplies for your three costumes took much longer than expected.

○ And so you only have a little time left to go buy candy.

○ Lots of candy.

○ You’re pretty sure they bought this much only to be sure they have some left after scaring kids.

○ But you’re not complaining (you love candy and they bought your favorite).

○ In the end, you spend an awesome day buying stuff, then the next week turning the house into a real-life horror movie.

○ You can’t imagine what you’ll do next year.


End file.
